Little Distraction
by Nimorid
Summary: When thinking about emo stuff, everyone could use a little distraction. One-shot. Cid/Cloud.


_Ok, since I fell in love with Cid/Cloud pairing, here's a little bit of them :D_

_I'm afraid they might be a little OOC and the whole thing is too romantic, but I wrote this while listening to Gackt's 'Love Letter' so blame him, not me xD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FinalFantasy characters, SquareEnix does._

* * *

**LITTLE DISTRACTION**

He was standing on the outside deck of Highwind, leaning on the railing. His eyes were staring into the night sky, the moon was shining brightly, covered by thin mist of clouds. Everything was silent and asleep. Sea water brought to him some delicate sounds of waves, wind and night animals.

They landed near the shore and decided to sleep on the ship to save some money. They were a little short of gil, but beside this, spending the night here had other benefits. Cloud appreciated that he could come here, alone, watch the nature and let his thoughts drift freely.

He was thinking of Aeris. They were planning on searching for the Ancient Forest tomorrow, and this brought back the memories of his friend. It was in some way strange that she was always the one to look after all of them, like elder sister or mother. Oh, the irony, Cloud remembered how his mom wanted him to have a girlfriend that would be older than him. Her wish almost became true. But, Aeris wasn't his girlfriend. And never will be, because she's… No, this was no good. All the sadness came back with that thought, and this led to the memory of Zack.

Cloud sighed not sure if he wanted to go in that direction. It was just too soon, too hard, and the guilt of forgetting him was still too heavy on his shoulders. He was not yet ready to deal with it.

Suddenly he heard the sound of metal door behind him. They were opened slowly, like the person was surprised to see them unlocked.

"Cloud? Is that you?" He heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah. It's just me."

Cid came closer, and stood beside him. If it was anyone else, Cloud would probably be disappointed to have his solitude disturbed, and to be felt sorry for, what would definitely happen with someone else. But Cid was generally cheerful in the adult way of his, and not too keen to sympathize.

"What are you doing here, this late?" Asked Cloud, looking at him.

"Just wanted to breathe some fresh air." Cid shrugged. In fact he was a little bit surprised to see him out here. He never expected to meet someone during his trips to devote himself to his little addiction.

The younger man looked doubtfully on the cigarette the pilot was about to light.

"What?" Spoke Cid, when he caught his look "The fact I smoke doesn't mean I don't enjoy some fresh air."

"All right, all right. Did I say anything?"

Cid sucked on his cigarette, supported his arm on the barrier. After a while he released a puff of smoke from between his lips into the night "And what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Some thinking." Cloud replied. "It's so quiet here, and I like fresh air as well."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not really. Cold is good, clears up your mind."

"Yeah, I know watchya mean."

They went silent, both focusing their eyes on nearly full moon. It looked almost magical, lighten by the scarlet glow of the meteor.

"You were thinking about Aeris?" It was more of a statement, than a question, but Cloud nodded anyway "You know what I think?"

"What?" Cloud turned, and leaned against the railing.

"You gotta let it go a little."

"I know," the youth sighed.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's just… it can sound a little stupid… Actually, it is stupid, but I… Sometimes I feel, like my childhood ended too early."

Cid shrugged. "But you still are a kid."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. I am. But I can't have fun anymore. I remember I had once, some years ago. But now? I can only think about all this shit that happened to me. And it's so unfair, all of it. I mean… damn, I'm only twenty one."

"And you _are_ too serious."

"I know that. But I wish I was different. Even you have more of a, you know… boy charm, than me."

"Hey, don't you call me a 'boy'! I'm a grown up man!" Cid acted offended, turned his back on Cloud and focused all his attention on the cigarette. The younger man laughed softly, and Cid smiled to that. But then he scowled at Cloud and said, "I'm waiting for an apology here, y'know."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Good. So now I'll apologize to you and we're even."

"To me? For what?"

"For catching a chocobo for a serious boy like you."

"Nah, stop it. It really made me feel better. All I was given were understanding smiles, pats on the shoulder, untrue words of "It's gonna be ok" and so on. But the chocobo thing? I liked it. I mean, I liked and was grateful for others' concern as well, but it was nice to do something new. Riding, winning some money, losing more money, going crazy about that damn black chocobo Teioh, who was like unbeatable, getting into fight with its owner," Cloud laughed silently. He remembered how mad Tifa was when he'd spent almost all their money on expensive chocobo food, and even sold some materia to get more. But it was all worth it. To feel that wind blowing against your body during run, when you were grabbing at soft feathers not to fall. To hear your friends cheering on. "It was real fun to do this all…"

"…boyish stuff?" Cid suggested.

"Yeah. Boyish stuff."

"You see?" Said Cid and grinned when Cloud turned his face toward him "You can have fun too."

"Apparently. And thanks to you."

"No need to thank me, Cloud. I'm your friend, just like everyone else. We're here to support and help you, 'cause we know you'd do the same for us," he put out his cigarette, and threw it over the handrail.

"And that's why I should be thankful, don't you think?"

"Yes. But you don't have to say it." He lifted his face and looked deeply into Cloud's eyes "That's why it's called…" He wanted to just do an effective pause, but forgot to speak, when he suddenly realized how close they were right now. He could even feel the heat of Cloud's body. One step forward and he could touch him. But he shouldn't do it. They were just friends, right? Cid had no idea when he started to long for more than that. When they first met, he just considered Cloud to be some arrogant prick who likes to boss everyone around. But he turned out to be a good friend, strong and confident. Till all of this Sephiroth and Jenova stuff came out, and the blond boy started to act weird. Everyone was worried. Cid thought he was just as concerned as all of them, but it was a bit different… And then, Cloud got mako poisoning and was in this odd kind of coma. Cid felt almost sick back then. What's more, Barret made him a temporary leader, which felt really awful at the time. He didn't realize how happy he was when Cloud regained himself, his memories and personality. He did now. Though, it felt strange. Cloud still was… just a kid. Wasn't he?

"What?" The youth's voice woke him from his thoughts.

"What 'what'?" Cid asked back.

"What is it called?"

The pilot gaped at him silently for few seconds before remembering what he was talking about in the first place. "Ah, yes. Friendship. It's called friendship."

Cloud nodded and looked away. They were silent again, not looking at each other. Cloud was deep in his own thoughts, which could be seen in his eyes. One could assume he was just watching the floor, but in fact he was staring at something much more distant. Cid's eyes were concentrated on the mysterious looking moon. Wind blew stronger for a while, messing up the younger man's hair. This situation was perfect. Too perfect.

"Moon's nice." Cid said and yes. It sounded as stupid as back inside of his head.

Cloud looked at the sky over his shoulder. "Yes, it is. Almost full."

"You still not cold?" Cid eyed Cloud carefully, hoping for his voice to sound casual.

"Maybe a little." Replied the youth "I think we should head back now. Guys will be worried if they happen not to find us in our beds."

"What, you expect someone in your bedroom in the middle of the night?" Cid smirked.

"Of course not! I just.. ah, forget it. Hey, stop laughing at me, you asshole!" Cloud hit him lightly, when Cid didn't stop chuckling.

"Sorry man, just couldn't stop it." Cid smiled brightly.

"I noticed."

"We can go back now, if you want."

"Yes, we should." Said Cloud, but didn't make a move. Then wind blew a little stronger again and he shivered because of a sudden coolness. He wanted to go back then, but when he tried to lift himself, Cid came closer to him and put his hands on the handrail on both Cloud's sides.

"Watchya do…"

"Let me warm you." Cid whispered and before Cloud could say anything, the pilot pressed his lips to his. The younger man tensed a little not sure how to react. This totally freaked Cid out, he felt scared, unsure, stupid and hurt at once by the lack of response. He withdrew and looked away from Cloud's face. So it was a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake. They were only friends. He was just imagining things in his idiotic hope for something more. He was sorry, immediately regretted this, because it would now ruin their friendship. It'd become unbearable to be in the same room, things would get weirder, and weirder, and, eventually he would have to walk away, because situation would be all tensed up and uncomfortable, and everybody would notice... So maybe he should go away right now.

Only when he felt Cloud's finger on his lips Cid realized he said that all out loud. Now, this was a disaster, he felt anxiety building up in him with every second. Then Cloud took Cid's hand and presses it on his chest. After a while the pilot could feel the quickened beat of Cloud's heart. He looked into his eyes surprised.

"I'm still cold, Cid." He said almost inaudibly and leaned forward to kiss him. Cid murmured something silently into his mouth, when he felt how eager Cloud was. He wrapped his arms around his waist. The younger man touched Cid's neck, traced his fingers up into his hair, the pilot drew him closer and deepened the kiss, more than happy to hear a soft moan as a response. Slowly he moved one of his hands lower, to slip it under Cloud's pajama shirt, and brush his palm against smooth skin. The younger man arched to the touch, and thrust his tongue deeper into man's mouth. The pleasure ran down his spine, when he felt Cid sucking on it, and Cloud clenched his fingers in short blond hair.

Cid broke the kiss slowly few minutes later, but his hold on Cloud did not slacken. "If not for all this shit, y'know, that's going on lately… meteor, ShinRa… I would take you straight to my bedroom."

Cloud said nothing, released himself from Cid's hold, took his hand and walked towards door.

"Cloud…?" Cid asked, but let himself be dragged.

"Come on, Cid." Cloud looked at him shortly with a smile. "I could use some distraction."


End file.
